The story of us pt 2
by moonlightsoldier
Summary: Part 2 in the trouble in paradise series. will Finn be able to forgive Rachel for what happened? will it be in time or will an unexpected attraction change everything. Rated T for the most part but due to some language and other things went ahead and rated it M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Some times all you need is Jager

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them I just borrow them from time to time.

SO Santana and Brittany finally made up but when Finn found out Rachel cheated on him with Puck because she thought he had cheated on her with Quinn even though he hadn't Finn broke up with Rachel and that's what you missed on GLEE

A/N: There is underage drinking in this chapter so reader beware J. I also have it where Mercedes parents adopted Quinn after Quinns mother signed her rights away because she had met a new man who didn't have a time for a rebellious child

Quinn laid on the hideaway bed in Mercedes room. Mr. Jones had put it up after Quinn had come to stay with them and she was there so often still they had seen no real reason to move it; Which worked out perfectly since her mother had pretty much given her up a few months later. In a silent affair Mercedes' parents had signed a few papers and with outrage gathered Quinn and her things.

" that's all right honey" Mrs. Jones had told her in the car that night, " you back where you belong that's all… family isn't always blood"

Presently Quinn was going through the latest stack of pictures that Shelby had sent her of Beth in hopes to forget about her fight with Rachel. Then almost laughed out loud at herself at the absurdity of it all. A year and a half ago if any had told her that she would be best friends with Rachel Berry she would have tossed a slushie in their face. But here she was actually upset that the other girl had thought she had slept with Finn, and they hadn't talked since. As if on cue her cell phone started to go off. Her text message song starting itself over twice before going silent again.

" She texts like she talks" Mercedes said knowingly. The other girl laid across her own bed leafing through a magazine. Quinn shifted and pulled her phone from her pocket.

With a sigh she read the message.

* _Im so sorry Quinn, I don't blame you for hating me I would hate me if I were you but I would hope the progress we had made as friends…I mean I think we were friends, we were friends right? Wont be hampered in anyway by my jealousy and stupidity but I completely understand if you don't want to speak to me again and I will be awaiting the slushie you will probably be throwing at me when school resumes*_

" _you cant blame her for thinking what she did Q" Mercedes said looking up at her._

Although it was hard to admit Quinn knew her 'sister' was right. Not too long ago it had been her mission to make Rachel's life unbearable, but since Beth she had tried to be a whole different person and it hurt to be reminded of what she used to be.

_* Finn broke up with me*_ came another text a few minutes later. Quinn sighed, " come on 'ce" She said, putting the pictures aside and standing up, " we got damage control"

" I'll tell Kurt to meet us" Mercedes said in response putting her cell phone to her ear.

Twenty minutes later found Quinn, Mercedes and Kurt standing on Rachel's front porch. The singer opened the door and stared at them with red rimmed eyes. She was holding a box of tissues and her hair was loosely pulled up. Gone were the baby doll dresses and argyle sweaters, she stood before them wearing a pair of basketball shorts and a gray hoodie.

" the calvary is here" Kurt said, linking his arm with Rachel's and turned them around so they could go back inside. Rachel dropped her head on his shoulder.

" and provisions are on the way" Mercedes told her with a smile. Quinn shut the door behind her and followed as Rachel led them downstairs.

" my dads are gone for the weekend" Rachel told them.

"perfect" Quinn said, although she was pretty sure they were gone before she had set everything up, looking at her phone she said, " the others just got here'

" The others? " Rachel squeaked looking between her three friends.

Just then the Tina, Brittany, and Sugar came clomping down the stairs. Each one had a case of wine coolers and a six pack of beer. Rachel looked to Quinn with wide eyes, but before she could say anything another person began walking down the stairs.

" Let the party begin" Santana said, holding a case of red-bull in one hand and a bottle of Jagermeister in the other, a mischievous smile playing across her face. A few of the other girls cat called and whistled their excitement.

" S-Santana? What are you doing here?" Rachel asked with hesitance.

" Im not here Berry" Santana smirked, but there was none of her usual harshness and Rachel looked up into the others girls eyes a little surprised to see that Santana was teasing her. Santana rolled her eyes before making her way over to Brittany and the others.

Quinn walked over to Rachel and chuckled at her, " she's not as bad as you think…If you're her friend" Quinn added after a minute, " she's mean to everyone so you just got to let it roll off your back"

Rachel looked to Quinn, " I'm glad you're here"

Quinn smiled, " me too"

Suddenly the stereo sprang into life. The beat of the music filling the room.

" come on" Quinn said grabbing Rachel's hand and leading her over to where Santana was making drinks, " I'll match you shot for shot"

Two hours later and more then few jager bombs later found them all sitting in a circle and very drunk. Rachel who had long since removed the hoodie was now sitting in a black tank top and her basketball shorts.

" you don't look much like a grandma kindergartener" Santana slurred a little clapping her hands together slightly, " yay"

Everybody laughed.

" and I cant even see your horns" Rachel slurred back.

Everybody froze. Quinn couldn't believe it did Rachel Berry just insult Santana Lopez?

" I know" Santana said pretending to mess with her hair, " that's why I wore the bow"

Everybody relaxed when the latina didn't go " all Lima heights" on Rachel, and laughed again.

" I wanna sing" sugar yelled out, her eyes focused on the karaoke machine. She surged forward and ignored Kurt who was telling her maybe singing was a bad idea.

" remember you can't honey" Kurt said with a pat to her head.

Quinn, Tina, and Mercedes burst out laughing at that; all three cheered before taking deep drinks from their cups.

" I wanna dance tana" Brittany told Santana who nodded her head and both girls bounced up and went to the stereo, giggling and stumbling on their way.

Rachel felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket. Sloppily she pulled it out and was surprised to see that it was Finn. Panicking she looked up at her friends.

" don't answer it girl" Mercedes said. Tina nodded in agreeance.

' answer it " Quinn told her. To which Tina also nodded her head to.

Rachel took a deep breath and put the phone to her ear, " Hello?"

TBC….let me know what you think


	2. just so you know

Just so you know

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them just borrow them from time to time. The song is just so you know by Jesse Mcarteney

" I shouldn't love you but I want to" Finn sang into the phone he had held up to his ear," I just cant turn away"

He admitted, quiet at first as if sharing a secret that only he knew," I shouldn't see you, but I cant move, I cant look away"

" and I don't know how to be fine when I'm not" He said leaning his head against the door," cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop"

" just so you know, this feelings taking control of me and I cant help it… I wont sit around wont let him win now"

" Just thought you should know Ive tried my best to let go of you" He sang almost angry at himself for not being able to walk away from her, " but I don't want to"

" I just got to say it all before I go….Just so you know"

Finn closed his eyes. His thoughts colliding and fighting for freedom from his mouth.

" its getting hard to be around you" He sang, remembering how awful Glee practice had been with her so close and yet so far away from him. He was so confused with his emotions. One minute he would be so angry with her and the next all he wanted was her to take his hand and tell him everything was going to be ok., " Do you want me to hide the feelings and look the other way?"

" and I don't know how to be fine when Im not" He pleaded hoping that she had a suggestion on how to do that, on how to be okay when everything was falling apart around him, " cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop"

He ran his hand through his hair, " just so you know this feelings taking control of me" he patted his chest, " and I cant help it"

" I cant sit around, cant let him win now"

"just thought you should know I've done my best to let go of you, but I don't want to"

Finn closed his eyes, knowing that things would still be the same on Monday. He would walk by her in the hallways as if not seeing her, still carrying the anger of the betrayal, but e wanted her to know that it was anything but easy for him, wanted her to know all the things he was feeling even if he couldn't show her.

" I just got to say it all before I go. .just so you know"

In that secret tone again, sharing his real feelings with her for this moment, He sang," The emptiness is killing me And Im wondering why I waited so long, looking back I realize, It was always there just never spoken"

" I'm waiting her…been waiting her"

" just so you know, this feelings taken control of me but I cant help it"

" I wont sit around, wont let him win now…thought you should know I tried my best to let go of you but I don't want to ..I just got to say it all before I go"

Because He knew that He couldn't say it the next time he saw her, or the next time he pretended not to see her at school. This was the only chance to tell her what he was really feeling before the walls went back up and the words disappeared.

" Just thought you should know" Finn pressed end call as he closed his eyes.

TBC….


	3. Drunk last night

Got a little drunk last night

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them just borrow them from time to time. The song is drunk last night by the eli young band.

Finn woke with a pounding in his head. It was like a marching band was trampling through his brain. He tried to get comfortable again, pulling the covers up around him when a thought snapped him back up.

He had called Rachel last night. In fact he was pretty sure he had rambled on like a crazy person. 'damn alcohol' he thought. Embarrassment washed over him as he closed his eyes.

" I got a little drunk last night, something about a midnight rain, staring at the ceiling fan, couldn't get you off my brain"

He just laid there hoping that at any moment the world might open up and swallow him. What had he been thinking/

" I guess I wasn't thinking straight, I couldn't tell wrong from right" He placed his palm on his forehead, and out of shock sang, " I went ahead and called you up, I got a little drunk last night"

He put his hands on his head, " I brought it all up, got it all out "

" What is it worth to both of us now…its off my chest but never off my mind"

" Two drinks in, keep that hurt, you feel bad and I feel worse"

' I swear it's the last time every time" he slid his hands down and covered his face, " don't know why"

HE just couldn't believe he had let himself call her last night. In the bathroom Finn stared at his reflection. His eyes were puffy and his hair stood up awkwardly.

" might've been a song on the radio, might've been nothing baby I don't know, might've been a little too tired to fight, might've been I got a little drunk last night"

He turned on the faucet and cupped his hands under the flow and splashed his face with water hoping it would help him wake up. Back in his room he pulled on a hoodie, grabbed his wallet and keys and headed for the door.

" I got a little too far gone, I was talking way too loud"

He rolled his eyes at the memory of himself practically yelling into the phone, " I don't remember what I said I just remember breaking down"

In his car he hit the steering wheel, " I brought it all up, got it all out but what is it worth to both of us now"

" It's off my chest but never off my mind"

He rested his head back on the seat, " Two drinks in, keep that hurt, you feel bad and I feel worse"

" I swear it's the last time every time" He sang," Don't know why"

He pulled himself together, looked forward and started the car. The radio blared into life and he angrily pushed the power button as if it was the radio's fault he was in this mess in the first place, " Might've been a song on the radio, might've been nothing baby I don't know, might've been a girl who looks like you"

He stared at the picture he had on his dash of Rachel, " Might've been a fluke, might've been a full moon, might've been a little too tired to fight, might've been I got a little drunk last night"

Putting the car into gear he headed to school and to a weekend glee practice with Mike Chang that he wished he could of gotten out of.

Once in the parking lot of the school Finn tried to give himself a pep talk which didn't really work. Getting out of the car he shoved his hands into his pocket, " I brought it all up, got it all out, what is it worth to both of us now?" 

And what was it worth? What did calling Rachel last night accomplish?

" it's off my chest but never off my mind"

" two drinks in, keep that hurt, you feel bad and I feel worse and I swear it's the last time every time"

He was standing just outside the choir room door now, Mike was already inside practicing some dance moves.

" I got a little drunk last night, I got a little drunk last night"

Finn blinked, " I thought I could keep it all inside…but I got a little drunk last night'

He walked in to the choir room as if he didn't have a care in the world.

TBC

A/N: Not sure this ended up as well as I had planned, in fact the whole story is kind of taking a twist I didn't see coming, which is exciting for me and I hope you guys enjoy it. Read and Review and let me know what you think


	4. ill always remember you

I'll always remember you

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them I just borrow them from time to time. The song is I 'll always remember you by Miley Cyrus.

" I need to talk to you"

Santana closed her locker and turned towards the voice of her girlfriend. The smile that had been creeping up quickly fell when she saw the look on Brittany's face. Her mind ran through a list of possible things she could be in trouble for with the blonde but came up empty handed. She had been on her best behavior.

" Should I be worried?"

" My dad came home" was all Brittany said. Her voice barely above a whisper in the crowded hallway. Santana sighed, she knew what that meant. Mr. Pierce was always away at work, so the times he was home were usually filled with him trying to make up for his absence. And a general destruction of Brittany's life. He would come in, make a lot of rules and then fade out leaving his family to pick up the pieces.

" so we do our best to avoid him til-"

" Tana, he's making me go live with my grandmother"

Santana literally felt the breath knock out of her. Brittany couldn't leave; They had just gotten back together. Things were just getting to where they should have been from the very beginning.

" but why?" was all she could bring herself to say. This couldn't be happening.

" My grades, he says that glee, the cheerios, and you" Brittany said, her eyes filling up with tears, " Are a distraction" A tear slid down her face then and Santana reached up and gently wiped it away. Their eyes locked, and more tears began to fall from Brittany's blue eyes" Today is my last day"

" what?' Santana hissed, " he can't do that"

" you know he can " Brittany said defeated. She hugged herself and practically was bouncing on her feet as her emotions over flowed, " I don't want to leave you Tana"

Santana pulled her into her arms not caring who saw or what anybody thought. Her own eyes filled with tears as Brittany snaked her arms around her and held her tightly. The bell rang.

In the classes they shared they sat in the back of the room with their pinkies linked, unable to show anymore affection then that. When it was time for glee club Brittany stood with Mr. Schuester in front of everyone. Santana watched Brittany's every move as if trying to memorize her.

" My dad is making me move, this is my last day here and last day in glee club"

Quinn gasped, her hand covering her mouth. Besides Santana she had been friends with Brittany the longest. The rest of the glee club shouted out the unhappiness with the situation, Santana just kept her eyes trained on Brittany.

" I'd like to sing a song"

Santana didn't know if she could take this.

Mr. Schuster nodded and gave her the floor closing her eyes Brittany sang, " I always knew this day would come, we'd be standing one by one, with our future in our hands, so many dreams so many plans.

She was saying goodbye to all of them but Santana knew her words were especially for her and she felt her heart break all over again.

" I always knew after all these years, there'd be laughter, there's be tears" Brittany pulled Quinn into her arms.

" but never thought that I'd walk away with so much joy but so much pain" She gave Artie a hug, running her hand through his hair as she moved on to Tina and Mike Chang ( No relation), " and its so hard to say goodbye"

Brittany hugged Finn and Puck, Mercedes and Kurt, Rory, Sugar, Sam, and Rachel. Each one promising to stay in touch.

Then She was standing in front of Santana, " but yesterdays gone, we got to keep moving on, Im so thankful for the moments, so glad I got to know you and the times that we had I'll keep them like a photograph and hold you in my heart for ever'

" I will always remember you"

Santana felt the tears well up in her eyes. She had been trying to be strong all day. Trying to be strong for Brittany, trying to be strong for herself but hearing those words crumbled the wall instantly. She was grateful for the hand that enveloped hers and was surprised to see that Rachel had come to sit beside her.

" what are you doing?"

" I'm not doing anything" Rachel answered. Santana Squeezed her hand in thanks.

Brittany continued singing, " another chapter in the book, cant go back but you can look and there we are on every page, memories I'll always save, up ahead only open doors who knows what were headed towards"

Santana watched as Brittany kneeled before her, her own tears spilling over, " I wish you love, I wish you luck"

" for you the whole world opens up" Brittany pulled Santana to her feet, their foreheads pressed together, " but its so hard to say goodbye'

Then everyone was around them. Wrapping their arms until they were one giant circle.

" yesterdays gone, we gotta keep moving on, I'm so thankful for the moments, so glad I got to know you, the times that we had I'll keep them like a photograph, and hold you in my heart forever, I'll always remember you"

And then Brittany was singing only to her again, there eyes locked and full of the stuff they never had the chance to say.

Santana intertwined her fingers with Brittany's.

" every day that we had all the good all the bad, I'll keep them here inside" Brittany placed her hand over her heart like it was a promise., " all the times that we shared, every place everywhere, you touched my life"

And then they were hugging. Holding on to each other tightly and Brittany sang into her ear, " yesterdays gone, gotta keep moving on, Im so thankful for the moments, so glad I got to know you" Santana felt her kiss the top of her head, " The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph, and hold you in my heart forever'

" I will always remember you"

Santana felt Brittany tighten her grip, and she buried her face in her girlfriends shoulder.

TBC


	5. This wasn't supposed to happen

This wasn't supposed to happen

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them just borrow them from time to time.

Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn watched Santana. The other girl sat cross legged on the floor looking up at Rachel who was singing some sappy love song on the stage in her fathers oscar room. As Santana took another shot of tequila they each had contemplated marching over there and knocking the shot glass from their friends hand but the thought of an angry , drunk Santana Lopez frightened them just a little too much to actually do it.

They had found themselves all gathered at Rachel's house once again and Kurt thought that it came in handy having a friend whose parents were hardly ever home.

" That is really depressing" Kurt said, as far as he could tell Santana was trying to give herself alcohol poisoning, " e can't just watch this"

" we all know how Santana gets when she's drunk" Mercedes said, " its only a matter of time before she cracks"

Quinn nodded with wide eyes, noticed that both of her friends were staring at her and did a double take, " wait, what are you looking at me for?"

" you have to take that bottle away" Kurt told her.

" Why me?" The blonde asked with panic.

Kurt patted her on the back, " you've been her friend the longest" He said, giving the girl a slight push.

" Good luck girl" Mercedes whispered, giving Quinn a sympathetic look.

Quinn rolled her eyes and walked over to Santana, " hey San?" She said once close enough.

" Q!" Santana exclaimed, dragging out the letter

Kurt watched with baited breath as Quinn approached the other cheerleader.

" 10 dollars she really has razors in her hair" Mercedes joked. Kurt laughed but silently hoped that she didn't really but before he could voice his thoughts Santana erupted into angry Spanish.

" a little help here" Quinn shouted, practically tossing the bottle at Kurt as she ran by. Santana who had jumped to her feet looked murderous and even though Kurt and Mercedes had red rovered her the latina still tried to break free and get to Quinn and the bottle.

" Santana stop" Rachel said, her voice amplified by the microphone, but somehow remarkably gentle at the same time. Kurt nearly fell over when Santana actually listened to the tiny diva.

Turning slowly Santana looked up at Rachel with sad eyes, her anger leaving as quickly as it had showed up. Santana's face fell as she started to cry.

" Take her upstairs" Rachel said, her words slurring a little bit .

Santana woke to a darkened room still drunk but the room had stopped spinning so she chalked that in the plus column. It took her a minute to realize someone was running soft fingers up and down her back. The sensation felt good and for a moment she allowed herself just to feel it.

It wasn't until she remembered where she was that she rolled over on to her back Rachel stared down at her, one hand cradling her head while the other had begun to rub Santana's stomach, her fingers tracing the hem of her shirt. Rachel said nothing as she moved a little closer, dipping her head down to place her lips against the skin of Santana's neck.

" what are you doing?" Santana managed. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe she was missing Brittany, maybe it was the way that Rachel was looking at her but she did not push the other girl away.

" forgetting to be lonely" Rachel said.

Santana allowed herself to be pulled closer and when their lips met the only thing Santana thought was that Rachel Berry's hands didn't feel manly at all.

Rachel woke the next morning. Santana was gone leaving nothing but the lingering scent of her perfume on Rachel's pillow.

TBC…


	6. night train

Night train

Rachel was in her room finishing some homework when her cell phone went off. Distractedly, Rachel reached for it, she was surprised to see the message was from Santana.

* want to come out with me?*

Paranoia immediately rose within her. Was this some kind of prank? Would she agree to meet up with the cheerleader only be met with a slushie brigade ? Stop, she told herself things weren't like that anymore, at least, they hadn't been for awhile. But she had to ask.

* is this a prank?*

* would I tell you if it was?*

Rachel admitted the other girl had a point, but also thought that didn't really answer her question. She didn't reply.

* That was a joke Rachel*

* you called me Rachel?*

* I could call you something else if you want*

* No, its just I don't think you've ever called me that*

Rachel sighed. A few seconds ticked by and Rachel was almost convinced that Santana had lost interest when her phone chimed again.

* you never answered my question*

* I'll go*

* be there in 30*

Rachel was nervous. This was the first time they would be alone together after what happened the other night. She wasn't sure if she should be worried or excited. Throwing on a pair of gray workout pants and a black tank top she waited for Santana's arrival.

True to her word thirty minutes later Santana texted, * I'm here*

Outside Santana was leaning against the hood of her car, she too was wearing a pair of sweats and her cheerios hoodie.

" I've been thinking bout you all day baby" Santana sang, walking around to her passenger side door, " Waiting for that sun to go down, Whatcha say I pick you up after work slide over we'll skip out to the outskirts of town" Santana opened the door and gestured for Rachel to sit inside. Rachel did and watched as Santana walked back around and slid into her own seat.

" I got a blanket and a fifth of comfort, something to knock off the edge, its supposed to get a little cool tonight, looks like im gonna have to hold you tight…yeah"

Rachel felt herself blush.

" bout a mile off old mill road" Santana sang while backing out of the drive, " in that spot nobody knows, park the truck and we take off running, hurry up girl I hear it coming, we got a moon and a billion stars, sound of steal and old box cars"

They drove for awhile before Santana pulled up into a clearing in the woods, " the thought of you is driving me insane, come on baby lets go listen to the night train"

Following Santana's lead Rachel got out of the car, she waited for the other girl to grab a few things fron the trunk before they started down a grassy path, " yeah I hope its going to be a long one, if were lucky its moving slow" Santana started again throwing it over her shoulder, shrugging she added," wouldn't mind if it lasted all night, lying next to you on that hillside lets go"

A train whistle ripped through the night. Rachel felt Santana grab her hand and practically forced her into a jog.

" bout a mile off old mill road, in that spot nobody knows, park the truck and we take off running, hurry up girl I hear it coming"

" we got a moon, and a billion stars, the sound of steel and old box cars" Santana sang . When they finally came to a stop Santana spread a blanket out, sat down and patted the spot beside her, " the thought of you is driving me insane, come on baby lets go listen to the night train"

Rachel sat down next to Santana her eyes scanning the cheerleaders face for any kind of deceit. She could find none. Santana sat with her knees drawn up, and her arms wrapped around them. She rested her head on them and stared back at Rachel. They stayed that way for a moment, just looking into each others eyes as if they were both trying to find answers in the others eyes. Santana sang.

" bout a mile off old mill road, in that spoy nobody knowe, we park the truck and we take off running hurry up girl I hear it coming, got a moon and a billion stars, the sound of steel and old boxcars" A smile played at the corner of her lips, like she couldn't believe she was admitting this, " the thought of you is driving me insane, come on baby lets go listen to the night train"

Santana kissed her then. The softest kiss Rachel had ever felt and she leaned into it smiling . But then Finn flashed through her mind and she pulled away.

" Santana I cant" She whispered.

" you can honestly tell me that you want me to stop kissing you?"

" no I mean yes" Rachel stammered trying to regain some control.

Santana smirked, but then it was gone and Rachel saw an expression pass over the other girls features that she would never have associated with Santana before. Vulnerability.

" I know your in love with Finnocence"

"and you love Brittany" Rachel said.

Santana winced at the name but nodded slightly, " I just don't want to feel alone tonight, it doesn't have to mean anything more then that"

Rachel thought for a minute. It wasn't like she was doing anything wrong. Finn had broke up with her and barely acknowledged her existence these days, and she did like the way Santana made her feel.

" Kiss me Santana" Rachel told her.

" I thought you'd never ask"

TBC


	7. Maybe I should flip a coin

Maybe I should flip a coin?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own them just borrow from time to time.

_So Brittany's father came back to town and made her go live with her grandmother in a different state, Santana hasn't taken it well and Finn still hasn't forgiven Rachel for sleeping with Puck because she believed he cheated on her with Quinn, at a party one night Rachel and Santana hooked up 0.O and that's what you missed on GLEE_

Finn had just enough time to brace himself for the tackle before Sam hurtled into him. He winced as they both landed in a heap on the ground.

" Hudson what are you doing?" He heard the coach scream from the sidelines, " FOCUS! Run it again"

He sighed taking Sam's help with getting up. This practice was going to kill him. That or the coach was. They had a big game coming up and the coach seemed even more hard ass then usual.

" Down!" he called out getting into position. His eyes scanned the field in front of him. The cheerios were also practicing and he watched for a second as Santana was launched into the air and caught by another group of cheerleaders that had been waiting for her descent.

"Set!" He yelled again, and watched as some of his teammates moved into formation.

" Hike!" He caught the ball and looked for his opening but something in the stands caught his attention. Rachel was there.

"ompf" he said as Karofsky barreled into him. The coaches whistle made him roll his eyes. Yup this practice was going to kill him.

Rachel sat on the bleachers, she watched as Finn was tackled and Santana was shot into the air. Her heart fluttered nervously in the few seconds before Santana was caught and flinched at the impact of Finn being thrown to the ground.

How the hell had she got herself into this mess?

On one hand there was Finn who she was in love with but who wouldn't even speak to her and on the other there was Santana. Who, despite everything, Rachel was coming to care for quite a bit. Sometimes the confusion felt like it was so much Rachel had no way of expressing it. Singing about it didn't help, making lists didn't help. It was beyond anything she had ever dealt with before. To have feelings for two people was literally tearing her in two.

Finn claimed to love her back but broke up with her anyway and Santana claimed it was nothing more then a mutual arrangement, friends with benefits, someone that could help them forget there own heartbreak over their shared loss. But that didn't explain the way Rachel would catch the other girl looking at her sometimes, and it definitely didn't explain the way Santana would speak to her sometimes, holding her close and whispering words of Spanish in her ear.

The sound of a whistle interrupted her thoughts and she realized both practices were finishing up. She waved at Quinn ,who had spotted her and felt butterflies in her stomach when Santana winked at her as both cheerios walked past. Mike was pushing Artie off the field and both boys shouted that they would see her in Glee rehearsal. Sam and Finn were last, the first of the two waving as he ran to catch up with Quinn. She was surprised when Finn smiled up at her, and butterflies erupted in her stomach again.

She had a feeling she was in for some trouble. If Finn was starting to forgive her did that mean there was hope for them?, and if they did get back together did that mean what she was starting to feel for Santana would just go away?. Did she want it to?

TBC….sorry it is so short, let me know what you think


	8. Catch my breath

Catch my breath

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them just borrow them from time to time. The song is catch my breath by Kelly Clarkson

It wasn't fair. Here she was one of the most popular girls in school and she was sitting home alone on a Saturday night. Her cell phone lay silent beside her; Brittany wasn't allowed to have any contact with her and Rachel had met up with Finn at Breadstix, something she was trying to convince herself that she didn't care about.

She was sure this was some kind of karma for being so awful to everybody but she couldn't help that everybody sucked most of the time.

She could hear her parents fighting in their bedroom, and remembered just how far Brittany really was. Usually when her parents fought she would sneak out and end up at the other girls house, now it was like she had no escape. But as much as she missed Brittany she realized she was missing Rachel just as much. Which was a new experience all together, she wasn't very good with emotions, and especially with some body other then Brittany.

" I don't want to be left behind, distance was a friend of mine"

Things had been more simple when she had been heartless. If you didn't let people in then they couldn't hurt you. But that wasn't really her, she did care about people, of what they said about her, of what they thought.

" catching breath in a web of lies, Ive spent most of my life'

She remembered all those times that people had thrown insults at her and she had pretended that it never phased her.

"riding waves, playing acrobat, shadowboxing the other half"

She felt like it was a war, trying to stay on top, trying to be this person that everybody had come to expect. You needed a bad guy, blame Santana.

" learning how to react, Ive spent most of my life"

She pushed the chair back from her desk, her voice rising," catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show"

How many times had she sat by and watch her friends slushie somebody? How many times had she been the cause of it and she had just sat back and laughed because that was what it took to be popular.

" now that you know this is my life, I wont be told what's supposed to be right"

When she had been outed she had gotten as taste of what she had been so afraid of. people had whispered as she walked by, and talked behind her back in the halls.

" catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that, catch my breath, wont let them get me down, it's all so simple now"

She went through the pictures on her phone, There was one of her and quinn smiling brightly at the camera. There was one of Puck and Sam playing there guitars, and she even had one of Finn playing the drums. Tina and Mike stuck their tongues out from another, and Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine smiled in another. They all seemed so happy and nobody cared that they all came from different cliques.

She stopped on the next picture. It was of her and Brittany sitting in the bleachers, they both had their cheerios uniform on and their eyes were closed at their lips met.

" addicted to the love I found, heavy heart now a weightless cloud"

Even though she had come out of the closet kicking and screaming it had felt so good not to hide anymore. She didn't have to worry about anyone finding out her secret because for once she didn't have one.

" making time for the ones that count" and she was scrolling through her pictures again. There was one of sugar sitting on arties lap, with rory behind them. Another one of Quinn sitting next to Rachel both of them in mid laugh and neither one knowing there picture was being taken..

" I'll spend the rest of my time"

" laughing with the windows down and making footsteps all over town, keeping Faith, karma comes around, I will spend the rest of my life"

And then She was in school, People were parting for her as she passed, " catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show, now that you know that this is my life, I wont be told what was supposed to be right"

" catch my breath, no one can hold me back" she hugged her books to her chest, and held her head high, " I aint got time for that, catch my breath, wont let them get me down, it's all so simple now"

She didn't care what the other " popular" kids in this school thought. Not when she had the glee club. Not when there were people who knew she could be a bitch and still accepted her for who she was.

Santana walked into the choir room. Brittany had been the first to get her to open up and the people around her now made her want to be a better person.

" you helped me see the beauty in everything"

The glee kids waved at her as she entered the room.

" catch my breath" She sang, as she made her way to her seat.

" catch my breath, no one can hold me back" She said as she passed by Finn and Rachel., " I aint got time for that"

She knew that she shouldn't be upset with the other girl She knew that she had been the one to let Rachel think that what was growing between them was nothing. But it still hurt to see her cuddled up next to him as if nothing had happened.

' catch my breath, wont let them get me down"

" its all so simple now, its all so simple now"

She had lost Brittany, and apparently Rachel too. But she wouldn't let that bring her down. She had finally understood what people were talking about when they went on and on about love.

"catching my breath, letting it go"

She watched as Finn put his arm around Rachel.

" turning my cheek for the sake of the show"

She pretended that the sight of it didn't make her want to walk over there and knock Finessa's arm off of her.

" now that you know this is my life I wont be told whats supposed to be right"

She loved Brittany very much but she couldn't lie to herself anymore she also had feelings for Rachel and she knew despite the fact Rachel was sitting with Finn the other girl cared about her too.

What she didn't know was what she was going to do about it.

TBC


	9. Wanted

Wanted

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them I just borrow them. The song is wanted by Hunter Hayes.

Finn sat Rachel down in one of the choir room chairs.

" I have a song I'd like to sing' he told the rest of the class as he stood in front of them, " and I dedicate it to Rachel'

Some of the glee kids awed in response while he was sure he saw Santana roll her eyes but he thought nothing of it. That was just Santana. He gave some sheet music to Brad and waited for his cue. Rachel beamed up at him from her seat.

' you know I'd fall apart without you" He started, and iit was true. The time they had been apart as much as he wanted to pretend he was okay with it he had been anything but, " I don't know how you do what you do"

" cause everything that don't make since about me makes since when Im with you" He pointed to her and gave her a small smile..

" like everything that green girl I need you but its more then one and one makes two" He counted his fingers off and moved a little closer to her. Rachel dipped her head and he used his fingertips to lift her chin, " put aside the math and the logic of it, you got to know your wanted too"

He stepped back and patted his chest, " cause I wanna to wrap you up, wanna kiss your lips, I want to make you feel wanted and I want to call you mine, wanna hold your hand forever' he took her hand and kissed it briefly before he continued, " and never let you forget it, cause baby I want to make you feel wanted'

Kurt and Blaine mouthed the words to each other, Mercedes and Quinn swayed to the music. Santana crossed her arms over her chest. Finn thought she was probably thinking of Brittany.

" anyone can tell your pretty" he sang to all the girls in the class, " you get that all the time, I know you do"

To Rachel he crooned, " but your beautys deeper then the make up, and I wanna show you what I see tonight"

" when I wrap you up, when I kiss your lips I wanna make you feel wanted"

And this he sang as a promise, " and I wanna call you mine, wanna hold your hand forever, and never let you forget it cause baby I , I wanna make you feel wanted"

And then he was kneeling in front of Rachel and laced his fingers with hers. She watched him intently and he sang.

" as good as you make me feel I wanna make you feel better, better then your fairy tales better then your best dreams, you're more then everything I need your all I ever wanted'

He pulled Rachel up and into an embrace, and sang into her ear, " and I just want to wrap you up, wanna kiss your lips, I wanna make you feel wanted, and I wanna call you mine, wanna hold your hand forever and never let you forget it"

He pulled her back a little so that he could stare into her dark brown eyes, she smiled, and his knees went weak, " yeah I wanna make you feel wanted, baby I wanna make you feel wanted, you'll always be wanted"

For a moment they stood lost in each others eyes. The class was clapping. Santana got up and walked out of the room. Quinn noticed and looked back at Puck who nodded his head and followed his friend out the door.

From the corner of her eye Rachel saw this too.

TBC….. Please READ & review


	10. Missed calls

Missed calls

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them I just borrow them from time to time.

" San!?" Puck called out beginning to jog a little faster to catch up with the cheerleader.. Sometimes it was hard having girls for friends, they were much more emotional, and way harder to handle. And Santana was most definitely the worse. She had a fiery temper and a hell of a right hook.

Finally the cheerleader stopped, it took all he had not to run into her.

" come on babe, tell me what's up"

Santana didn't turn around, she just seemed to be frozen in place.

" Is it cuz you miss Brit?"

" among other things"

Puck wondered what she meant by that but didn't push. She had at least answered him. This was where the hard part started. Trying to find the right thing to say, and when the right time was to say it.

" you wanna like talk about it or something?"

Ugh he sucked at this. Changing gears he said, " you seem to be in need of a night with the Puckasaurus"

' I thought we've been over thi-"

" No, no not like that Babe" he corrected, "like a party or something you seem like -, we could play asshole"

He watched as Santana seemed to think this over.

" alright I'll see you later" She told him and stepped into the bathroom

He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and texted Quinn.

* something's definitely up, party at my place later to find out what. Tell the others baby mama*

* will do… she ok for now?*

* Think so. She's in the girls room by the art room*

* thanks Puck*

Later that night the music blared from his stereo's speaker . The bass thumped from them in a rhythmic beat. Cards laid sprawled across the table where they had given up in mid game. Puck watched lazily as Rory set up another round of shots, he was impressed but not surprised that the Irish kid could hold his alcohol.

" alright time for an Irish round"

" what's that?" Quinn asked. Her and Mercedes were taking turns sipping from a red plastic cup. They both giggled a little when some sloshed from the cup and landed on the floor.

Rory grinned at them, " its kind of like dominoes as soon as I take mine the next one in line goes until we reach the end, nobody swallows until the last person is done"

Puck thought the boy was even harder to understand , his ascent mixed with the slur of alcohol but he took the shot glass anyway.

" alright guys ready?" Rory raised his shot glass and tipped it back. As soon as it touched his lips Quinn took hers followed by Mercedes, Sam, Artie, Sugar. Santana and then finally Puck. As soon as the last shot glass was slammed down on the table they erupted into laughter.

" eff that ya'll" Mercedes said making a face.

Puck laughed even harder at that and Mercedes playfully slapped him on the shoulder. Santana giggled and said, " no for real that shit was horrible"

Rory laughed and mumbled something about light weights.

" ok lets plat truth or dare?" Quinn suggested giving Puck a knowing look. He took his cue knowing if they were going to get anything out of Santana this would be the best way.

" alright there's no passing on truth" he said "but if you want to pass a dare you have to take the number of shots the person who dared you tells you to take "

Everyone seemed to agree as they all settled into a circle.

" ok Santana truth or dare? " Puck asked. The Latina narrowed her eyes at him and said,

" dare"

" okay" Puck said searching for an idea," um I dare you to give Quinn a hickey"

Sugar squealed and Artie raised his hand in acceptance.

Santana rolled her eyes but crawled over to sit with Quinn anyway.

" Just don't do it where my parents can't see it" the blonde cheerleader said tilting her head to the side.

Mercedes gave a look, " dad will kill her" she said with a laugh.

As Santana placed her lips against Quinn neck, Puck high- fived Sam and Sugar whistled.

Puck had to admit it was pretty hot watching as Quinn closed her eyes and a small moan escaped her lips. When Santana pulled back there was a purplish mark just below the start of Quinn' shirt.

" Ok Puckerman truth or Dare" Santana's words slurred as she made her way back to her spot in the circle.

He should of seen that one coming, " Truth"

" was it really you who broke into the Cheerios locker room?"

" No" he chuckled, " never went near it"

" I knew it, we've broke into there a thousand times you wouldn't have been stupid enough to leave evidence"

They went on like that for awhile, the dares getting more outrageous with every turn and some people choosing to take shots instead left them all more intoxicated then they had probably planned to get. But hey it was a party.

" s'tana" He said, " truth or dare?'

She looked up and said " truth" her eyes were glazed and there was a redness to her face. He shot Quinn a look before asking, " why did you walk out of glee earlier"

Santana looked as if she was going to protest but Quinn rushed in and said, " rules are rules Sa-Santana"

" cause washing frankenteen serenata man- Berry was going to make me sick" She smirked. He could tell her head bitch act was about to rear its ugly head. That or the flood gates were going to open with a drunk Santana you never knew.

Sam, Artie and Sugar watched with wide eyes sensing that the game had taken a different tone. Rory moved a bit farther out of Santana's reach.

" because the song made you miss Brittany?" he asked the Question Quinn had given him to say earlier that evening.

Santana's eyes darkened, " Of course I miss Brittany"

" but that's not what bothered you" Quinn asked then staring into her friends eyes as if realizing something. Puck , if possible, was even more confused. If Santana wasn't upset because of Brittany then what the hell was wrong with her.

Puck looked between the two girls. Quinn and Santana seemed to be having a silent conversation. Their eyes were locked.

" Oh my god" Quinn exclaimed slowly, her eyes going wide.

" what?" puck said at the same time as Sam and Sugar.

Santana held Quinns gaze for a minute before turning and running up the stairs, fumbling to pull her keys from her pocket.

" don't go Santana, you can't drive like this" Mercedes called after her, Puck pushed past Sam and ran up the Stairs. The rest followed all of them calling out for Santana to wait.

Puck hit the front door just in time to see Santana's car speeding off into the night.

Kurt and Blaine approached them looking panicked.

" I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen" Kurt told them sounding close to tears.

" she seemed really messed up" Blaine added, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend.

Puck cursed, and ran his hand over his Mohawk.

" what's going on?" A new voice asked and Puck twirled around to see Finn and Rachel walking up hand in hand.

" it's Santana" Quinn stated, holding her phone to her ear" She wont answer"

Finn looked worried, his eyes questioning. Rachel paled " what is wrong with Santana?"

Quinn looked at her then, and Puck had a feeling that they too was talking without saying a word.. Must be a girl thing Puck thought.

" She was really drunk and she took off in her car" Kurt told her..

Rachel pulled out her phone.

Tires Squealed and glass shattered.

Unknown to an unconscious Santana her cell phone lit up. Rachels face appeared on the cracked screen. When No one answered the phone went silent. 10 missed calls flashed across the screen.

A second later it was ringing again but Santana laid still. Blood trickling from her head and nose. Rachels face appeared again. 11 missed calls. 15 unread text messages.

' come on Santana, reply' Puck thought as he frantically sent another text.

TBC… let me know what you think and I appreciate your support with the story


	11. Make you feel my love

To make you feel my love

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them I just borrow them from time to time. The song is To make you feel my love by Garth Brooks

" when the rain is blowing in your face" Sam sang, his voice was low and smooth. He stepped forward and laced his fingers with Mercedes, "and the whole world is on your case" their voices blending together, " I could offer you a warm embrace , to make you feel my love"

Santana laid on the gurney as the doctors rushed her into an operating room. . The nurses called out vital stats as they moved her from the gurney to an operating table.

" when the evening shadows and the stars appear, and there is no one there to dry your tears" Blaine sang pulling Kurt into his arms, " I could hold you for a million years"

" to make you feel my love"

The doctors ripped the bloody shirt from Santana's body. The machines beeped and chimed around her. Her oxygen level was too low

" I'd go hungry I'd go black and blue" Rachel sang, " I'd go crawling down the avenue"

" No there's nothing that I wouldn't do, to make you feel my love" She closed her eyes and sent up a silent prayer.

" Santana Santana open your eyes" A nurse shouted." can you hear me?"

There was no movement. No response.

" Three broken ribs, lungs seem to be filling with fluid"

Finn paced back and forth, "The storms are raging on the rolling sea, and on the highway of regret"

"the winds of change are blowing wild and free" puck sang, " you aint seen nothing like me yet"

There was bloos and scratches everywhere. A large gash on her forehead that wouldn't stop bleeding. And her breathing was labored. The machines beeped.

" I could make you happy , male your dreams come true" sang Rachel who stepped up next to Quinn joined in, " there's nothing that I wouldn't do"

" Go to the ends of the earth for you" They all sang," To make you feel my love"

' to make you feel my love"

When they were done singing the hospital waiting room seemed impossibly quiet.

In the operating room Santana flat lined.

TBC…..


	12. The story so far

The Story so far

DISCLAIMER: I do not own them just borrow them from time to time. The song is story so far by new found glory.

'Why wouldn't they tell them anything' Rachel thought as she watched as several nurses and doctors passed by without so much as a glance in their direction. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard just sitting here if they at least had some kind of information. Anything to hold on to but they knew nothing and the worry was eating her alive. Beside her Finn placed his hand over hers and she was grateful for the comfort. She looked up as the hospital doors whooshed open and was surprised to see a very frantic Sue Sylvester barging her way into the waiting room. Rachel shared a look with Finn.

" where is she?"

Quinn stood, her eyes filled with unshed tears and said, " we don't know coach, they took her back behind those doors and we haven't heard anything since"

Rachel was surprised when Sue gave Quinn a quick hug, " well were just going to have to change that wont we" and she stalked off toward the nurses station.

" who in the hell called her?" Kurt asked with wide eyes.

" I did " Quinn stated, " with Santana's parents out of town or at work most of the time she's one of Santana's emergency contacts in case Santana ever got hurt during practice or competition and her parents were away, I figured if any one could get some answers it would be her"

Rachel thought it made since coach Sylvester could be quite scary at times.

The hospital doors opened again and this time it was Burt and Carol both looking fresh from sleep and relieved at seeing both of their sons safe. Mr. Schuster and Emma followed shortly after.

" I called him" Sam said shrugging, " He gave us his cell on our pledge sheet"

Mr. Schuster Reached them just as Sue was walking towards them with a very weary looking Doctor. Rachel stood nervously and waited to hear the news. She couldn't help but stare at the blood stains that covered his scrubs and wondered for a moment if Sue had physically dragged him away from the operating table.

Quinn and Mercedes held hands with Kurt and Blaine. Puck and Sam stood listening too, and Rachel wished the doctor would hurry up and say something already. It wasn't fair for him to just hold the information over their heads like some kind of cliff hanger. Stay tuned for next week folks, and see what happens. This was real life, that was their friend in there, that was her Santana in there. Oh God she could feel the tears prickling her eyes. She remembered one of the nights they had met up with each other. Santana had driven her to " their" spot and they had laid on the hood of Santana's car looking up at the stars and not really talking. It was the first time Santana had held her hand. She had felt so happy but then Finn had asked her out and seeing how her and Santana had been just friends with benefits she had jumped at the chance to make things right with Finn. But she never got that night out of her head, just laying there, no words or pressures just staring up at the sky with their fingers entwined. 'No' she told herself she could think about that later. First they had to find out if Santana was okay. That was all that mattered.

The doctor stared around at them before saying, " It was touch and go for a minute, we almost lost her a couple of times but her vitals appear to be stable for now"

There seemed to be a collective sigh of relief from everybody present. Puck actually looked like he was crying and Rachel could feel her own tears rolling down her cheek. She was okay, Santana was okay.

Finn pulled her into a hug, and Rachel sighed at the warmth that radiated off of him.

" Is she awake?" Mrs .Pillsbury asked and at the grim look on the doctors face everyone calmed down a bit.

" No, She is not " The doctor replied, " She was put into a medically induced coma to relieve some of the stress that was on her heart and lungs"

" Will she be okay?" Blaine asked.

" For now lets just focus on the fact that she is alive" The doctor said vaguely before leaving them.

Santana opened her eyes and tried to figure out where the hell she was. It didn't look like Pucks basement. In fact she seemed to be sitting in a garden, filled purple roses and snap dragons. Strange she thought as she looked around. Did Puck lace the drinks? She asked herself but found she had a hard time remembering the party at all.

Under one of the rosebushes there was a small garden gnome, it looked almost like a leprechaun and Santana thought it looked strangely familiar.

" it isn't nice to stare"

Santana twirled she knew that voice. She would know it anywhere.

" Brittany?" She asked, a smile beginning to form. Sure enough the blonde stood right behind her wearing a white dress.

" You know your not supposed to be here yet, the white rabbit hasn't even shown himself"

Santana thought this seemed like a strange statement even for Brittany but said nothing. The blonde smiled at her then, " your prettier today then yesterday"

Santana smiled back at her but was distracted by something. A sound that seemed so far away that Santana wasn't even sure if she had heard anything at all. Was somebody singing? Santana stumbled to her feet and tried to decide from which direction the singing was coming from.

" we will meet again someday" Brittany said, her blue eyes knowing. Absent mindedly Santana nodded and began to walk away from Brittany and the garden.

Rachel slipped into the sleeping girls hospital room. Santana looked so fragile, and younger then Rachel had ever seen her. This was not the same Santana that stalked the halls of school, or commanded the stage when she performed. This was a broken Santana. Rachel walked over and took the other girls hand in her own.

Doing the only thing she knew Rachel began to sing.

" I cant remember the time or place or what you were wearing, its unclear about how we met" She sang kissing the scratches on Santana's knuckles, " All I know it was the best conversation I've ever had"

Rachel wasn't even sure where the song had come from. But She knew that Santana had listened to it sometimes when they had been together and she silently hoped that somehow it would make Santana know she was there.

" to this day I've never found someone with eyes as wide as yours" She sang remembering staring up into Santana's eyes , " I've been searching up and down this coast overlooking what I need the most"

She closed her eyes, " did you notice I was afraid, thought I'd run out of things to say, Two more hours until today burns this away, and it starts all over again"

And that was how it was for them. Always counting down to goodbye, when the real world would creep in and they would have to go back to their own side. Santana laid still the machines beeping and helping her breathe., " and the sky will never look the same again til you show me how it should be"

" and everything else is irrelevant to the story so far, a coincidence that you looked like her from afar"

" is it rue that you like to sleep alone, or is that just what you tell everyone?"

The tears welled in her eyes , " did you notice I was afraid? I thought I'd run out of things to say, two more hours until today burns this away and it starts all over again"

" the sky will never look the same again til you show me how it could be"

She remembered that night on the hood of Santanas car again, how close they had been , how Santanas fingers had felt laced with hers. She held Santana's hand to her chest, " the sky will never look the same again til you show me how it could be"

Santana let out a moan, her eyes scrunching together, and then fluttering as if she were trying to open them but they just wouldn't obey her.

Rachel couldn't believe it. " Santana? Santana?"

" Brittany?" Santana croaked.

Rachel's heart shattered as she ran out of the room to get a doctor.

TBC… 


	13. addicted

Quinn Fabray-Jones knew that the gossip she had would be the talk of the entire town if she let it slip. In the past she would of relished the idea of sharing this choice piece of information and watching as the student body took it within their own hands and destroyed the two girls. But She was a different person but she had to admit the curiosity of it was driving her crazy. She had to know.

In the auditorium she could hear Rachel singing. Practicing for their next competition no doubt and she figured now was as good as any to get some answers from the shorter girl. Slipping in through the double doors Quinn stood in the shadows and just watched Rachel run through the last of her song.

" It's like I cant breathe, It's like I cant see anything, nothing but you"

" im addicted to you" Rachel crooned her eyes closing briefly, " It's like I cant think without you interrupting me"

Quinn thought the girl sounded amazing. But really when did she not?

" In my thoughts, In my dreams, you've taken over me, it's like Im not me, It's like Im not me"

When the music settled on the last note and Rachel went silent Quinn began to clap.

" oh Quinn you startled me" Rachel said.

" Sorry Rachel, You sounded great at least what I heard of it"

Quinn walked a little closer noticing for the first time the tears that shimmered in Rachels eyes, " You weren't singing about Finn were you?"

Rachel turned to her with wide eyes, " of course I was talking about Finn Quinn, who else would I be singing about?"

" You're a wonderful actress Rachel but a horrible liar, that or we've actually become close enough that I know when you are lying" Quinn said . The air between them seemed thick.

Rachel said nothing for a few seconds before lifting her eyes and meeting Quinns gaze,

" Do you think you can be in love with two people?"

Quinn remembered a conversation that she had a year or so ago, " yes but you have to choose eventually"

" I thought I had" Rachel told her quietly.

" but?"

" I almost lost her for real"

Quinn dipped her head in understanding. The accident had reminded all of them that just because they were young did not mean they were invincible.

" what are you going to do?"

" What can I do? Break up with Finn who I love and who loves me back for somebody who doesn't feel the same way about me. I may be naïve but I'm not stupid"

Quinn nodded, " Okay but just remember Rachel no one becomes a star without taking a little risk" She turned to leave but said one more thing, " don't be so sure she doesn't feel the same but I'll stand behind you which ever one you pick"

Neither one of the girls saw Finn slip out of the auditorium.

When school was over Rachel headed for the hospital. It had become a ritual for her to visit the other girl. At first , Santana just slept but slowly with each day she seemed to be getting stronger and she stayed awake through rachels visits. They didn't speak mostly because since she had woken up Santana hadn't said a word except for the barely mumbled Brittany she had heard. The doctors told them it was because the human brain under trauma will sometimes shut down certain parts of itself and in Santanas case it was connected to the ability of speech. She could wake up one day and just start speaking as if she had never stopped. " all just a matter of time" the doctors said.

Presently Rachel walked into Santanas room and couldn't help be surprised at what she saw, and more then a little jealous. Santana wasn't alone, Brittany was there and Both girls were sound asleep in the hospital bed.

TBC


	14. all my lovin tiny dancer

All my lovin tiny dancer

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them I just borrow them from time to time. The songs are Tiny dancer by Elton john and all my loving by the beatles

They stood behind the velvet curtain with their heads bowed, the boys wearing all black suits and the girls in white dresses, as they waited for their cues. Finally as the curtain began to rise the first sofy notes of a piano filled the auditorium. On the projectors screen behind them pictures of Santana rolled by in a slideshow that Artie had put together. Even though Santana couldn't be up there performing with them they wanted her presence known. The audience clapped as finally they were all revealed.

Finn stepped to the front, " Blue jean baby, La lady, she was the seamstress for the band.

Puck came next, " Pretty eyed, pirate smile, you'll marry a music man"

" ballerina you must of seen her dancing in the sand" Sam sang while joining them, and as Artie rolled up to meet them he sang, " and now she's in me, always with me, tiny dancer in my hand"

There was a picture of a smiling Santana waving out of the windows of a bus, a picture of Santana and Quinn sitting on the piano in the choir room during one of their lessons.

" Jesus freaks out in the streets" came Quinn sweet voice as she walked to join the boys followed by Mercedes, " handing tickets out for God"

" Turning back she just laughs" came Tina, " the boulevard is not that bad"

" piano man, he makes his stand" Kurt joined in, " In the auditorium"

Blaine was next his voice smooth and low, " looking on she sings her song the words she knows the tune she hums"

Mike began to dance around them, twirling and moving his body to the music.

" But oh how it feels so real" Rachel sang, " lying here with no one near"

" Only you and you can hear me" Finn crooned as he and Rachel faced each other, " when I sing softly, slowly"

Behind them more pictures went by. One of Santana and Mr. Schu, She was watching him as he was trying ti help her with choreography, a couple group shots followed by one of Santana by herself smiling up at the camera.

Together they all sang, " hold me closer tiny dancer, count the headlights on the highway, lay me down on sheets of linen, you had a busy day today"

And then the music was changing, speeding up just a little as they reformed on stage. Kurt twirled Quinn who bowed to Mike who twirled Tina and so on until they reached the end of them and Finn's soft voice filled the room, " close your eyes and I'll kiss you" He reached out for Rachels hand and pulled her into his arms, their steps matching , "tomorrow I'll miss you, remember I'll always be true"

" blue jean baby" Pucks voice rang out.

" and then while I'm away I'll write home everyday and I'll send all my loving to you"

" La lady, seamstress for the band" Sang Sam.

Rachel smiling coyly sang, " I'll pretend that Im kissing the lips I'll be missing and hope that my dreams will come true, and then while Im away I'll write home everyday and I'll send all my loving to you"

And then all the girls, " hold me closer tiny dancer, count the headlights on the highway"

" all my loving I will send to you" the boys sang.

" lay me down on sheets of linen, you had a busy day today" the girls chorused.

" all my loving darling I'll be true"

And then all together, " hold me closer tiny dancer"

The piano took them back out as they repositioned themselves in their original positions their heads bowing. The last picture was another shot of Santana, red and white pom-poms framing her.

The audience thundered its applause.

The end

Stay tuned for the final installment of the story of us. I am also currently working on a Halloween fic for glee as well


End file.
